John Sheridan
John Sheridan was Jeffrey Sinclair's replacement as Commander of Babylon 5. Under his leadership, Babylon 5 seceded from the Earth Alliance, the second Shadow war was resolved, and President Morgan Clark was overthrown. He and ambassador Delenn eventually had a son, David Sheridan II. History Early Life John Sheridan is the son of a once prominent diplomat. Academically, Sheridan was said to be an average but enthusiastic student. During his adolescence he drifted in and out of various hobbies, including a brief but obsessive interest in works of the Dalai Lama (whom he met when he was 21). He joined Earthforce shortly after the Dilgar War, feeling this was the patriotic thing to do, and wanting to be part of something bigger than himself.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars Sheridan studied vigorously for his entry exams for Earthforce Academy. The night before the test, he had trouble sleeping. Knowing his son always fell to sleep easily when it rained; John's father went outside and used the garden hose to spray water on the roof, simulating rain. John fell asleep and did exceptionally well on the entry exam.Messages from Earth When he was in his final year at the Academy, Sheridan met Jeffrey Sinclair for the first time when the first year cadet made the unfortunate mistake of getting his attention by spilling a tray’ of food on him. Since Jeffery was just a plebe at the time, and in Academy tradition it’s every upperclassman’s duty to haze plebes, Sinclair later recalled that Sheridan dedicated his last year at the Academy to making his life a living hell.To Dream in the City of Sorrows Upon graduating from the Earthforce Academy he married his classmate Elizabeth Lochley. However they divorced soon after when they realized the relationship wasn't working. Sheridan's first posting was on the old Moon - Mars run under Captain Jack Maynard. John and Jack became close friends, nicknaming each other "Swamp Rat" and "Stinky" and getting into (and out of) several sticky situations together.A Distant Star Earth-Minbari War Sheridan was offered a post as first officer of the EAS Prometheus. He turned down the offer out of loyalty to his then-current captain Roger Stearns, and because he was uncomfortable with the commanding officer of the Prometheus. During the war Sheridan was the first officer of the EAS Lexington. Sheridan took command of the EAS Lexington when Captain Roger Stearns was killed in a battle with the Minbari Flagship. With the Lexington crippled and unable to fight, Sheridan mined several nearby asteroids with nuclear weapons and lured the Black Star back towards his ship with a fake distress signal. He then detonated the nuclear mines, destroying the Black Star and giving Earth its only real victory in the war. This earned Sheridan the name Starkiller, and was an event the Minbari would not soon forget. Sheridan is the only human captain to have gone up against a Minbari Cruiser and won. While the Lexington was still in drydock, General Leftcourt ordered Sheridan to go on a secret mission to the Epsilon System in Sector 919 along with Doctor Stephen Franklin and Ambassador G'Kar to meet with Anla'Shok Na Lenonn to try to negotiate a peace settlement. The meeting was interrupted when an unidentified ship bombed the site from orbit, killing Lenonn. The Minbari soon came looking for Lenonn and captured Sheridan, Franklin and G'Kar. Before he died, Lenonn gave Sheridan a message to pass to the first Minbari leader he encountered; "I know what's in Dukhat's sacred place." when asked by a hooded Minbari what was in Dukhat's sacred place, he responded as instructed; "Isil'zha". After hearing this, the Satai ordered them released.In the Beginning Post-War and Promotion to Captain Following the war, in 2248 Sheridan was given command of Station Io, Susan Ivanova would later join his staff in 2250.The War Prayer In 2251, Commander Sheridan was among those called to help put down the Martian Food Riots. In the midst of the violence, Sheridan found himself trying to fight off four rioters on his own in an alleyway. Just when it looked like he was about to loose the fight, another Earthforce officer, who had also found himself cut off from his base, came to his assistance. The two of them were able to drive off the four rioters who beat a hasty retreat, looking for reinforcements. When the dust settled and the two recognized one another (the other officer being none other than his old Academy nemesis Jeffrey Sinclair), Sheridan said he knew a bar that would be safe and they could call to check in with their respective bases. They did so and while taking shelter until the trouble outside subsided the pair got to talking, finally getting to know each other. Sinclair discovered that despite his initial dislike for Sheridan, he was a pretty decent man and even apologized (just a little) for his behavior the Academy. Sinclair would later say that Sheridan is not the jar-head some make him out to be and was pleased when he found out who had taken his position on Babylon 5, stating that Sheridan would not be the puppet that Clark would hope for. To Dream in the City of Sorrows On March 2, 2253 Sheridan was promoted to Captain by order of the Earthforce Orion Command district. By January 2256 he had command of the Omega class destroyer [[EAS Agamemnon|EAS Agamemnon]], beginning a three year deep patrol assignment, leading it on exploration and diplomatic missions to many worlds in the League of Non-Aligned Worlds as well as making several first contacts.Revelations Sheridan was one of several officers short-listed for command of Babylon 5 before the station first came online in March of 2256. The position would instead go to his old academy acquaintance, Commander Jeffrey Sinclair, at the request of the Minbari. Earth Alliance President Luis Santiago had kept him as his first choice in the event something happened to Sinclair.Points of Departure On November 23rd of that year, Sheridan contacts his wife Anna, for what would turn out to be the last time to tell her he can't make their planned meeting on Centauri Prime as something had come up. Before ending the transmission, he forgets to tell her that he loves her. Though he didn't know it at the time, Anna had also intended to call off the meeting as she had accepted an assignment as science officer on the IPX explorer Icarus. On January 3rd, 2257 the Icarus is destroyed and Anna, along with the rest of the crew are believed to have been killed.The Shadow WithinRevelations The Babylon Project Problems With The Minbari Captain Sheridan took command of Babylon 5 on January 9, 2259 after Commander Jeffrey Sinclair was reassigned to ambassadorial duty on Minbar. During his first year as CO of Babylon 5 Sheridan had to handle with a number of crises. Starting with the emergence of the Minbari ship Tragati, which had disappeared during the Battle of the Line, which tried to provoke Sheridan into firing upon them. Sheridan called in the Minbari for backup, who had no choice but to destroy the Trigati. Sheridan was also attacked by a Minbari who was a member of the warrior caste, Sheridan was the accused of murdering this Minbari when in fact he killed the Minbari in self defense. The Minbari attacked Sheridan in the hopes of removing him from his position.Points of Departure Mr. Morden & Anna Sheridan was reviewing the file of the Icarus, when Michael Garibaldi said he had seen a member of the crew before, this crew member was Mr. Morden. Sheridan detains Morden and questions him about the Icarus. Morden says he was picked up by a cruiser passing through the area. Garibaldi asks Sheridan to let Morden go because he hadn't charged him yet. Sheridan declined forcing Garibaldi to quit. Sheridan tries to get Talia Winters to scan Morden but she refuses. Sheridan then makes Morden pass through the same hallway that she was walking down. Hoping an accidental scan would take place. Then Delenn and Kosh tell him to let Morden go. He asks why and they tell him what really happened to the Icarus. He then releases Morden and apologizes to Garibaldi.In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum Death of the Markab Race Dr. Stephen Franklin began to investigate when three Markab died of natural causes in the same week. The resident Markab doctor insists that nothing sinister is going on. However, Franklin soon finds out that the three deceased were infected with some form of plague. Upon questioning the resident Markab doctor it is discovered that the plague is 100% contagious and 100% fatal. Sheridan Places the station under quarantine. Delenn comes to him to be allowed into the isolation zone where all the Markab were gathered, he eventually agrees. Delenn and Lennier enter the isolation zone and are forced to watch all the Markab die. By this point the Markab race is extinct.Confessions and Lamentations Psi-corps Traitor When Mr. Garibaldi asks Sheridan if they can bring Talia in on their little conspiracy to bring President Clark to justice, he says yes and to set up a meeting. Then Lyta Alexander tells Sheridan that one of them is not what they appear. Sheridan places her in a cell but on the way to the cell someone tries to kill her and she flees… Later Ivanova talks to Sheridan and tells him that she is a telepath. Lyta is found and he has her send the password that will trigger the personality change in to each person of the command staff. No one on the command staff is the traitor. Talia Winters enters the room, Lyta send the password in to her mind and the conditioned personality takes over.Divided Loyalties Narn Centauri Conflict The Narn Centauri conflict comes to a boil and the Centauri directly attack Narn. With no chance of winning the Kha'ri order G'kar to ask for asylum from Sheridan and they then surrender to the Centauri. Londo then calls a meeting of the Babylon 5 Advisory Council in which he reveals the terms of the Narn surrender. Londo then Insists the "Citizen" G'Kar be removed from the council. G'Kar leaves and Sheridan later tells him that he has all the resources that Sheridan can provide to regain his homeworld. After this Sheridan started training the Starfury pilots about Centauri Tactics. Then when a Narn heavy cruiser arrives on the other side of the planet, Sheridan offers to repair their ship. A representative from the Ministry of Peace, Frederick Lantz, who was there to sign a non-aggression treaty with the Centauri, finds out and tells Londo. Londo notified his government and then tells Captain Sheridan to give up the Narn ship. He refuses and a Centauri heavy cruiser came out of hyperspace and locked on to Babylon 5 and the Narn ship. Sheridan powers up the defense grid and launches the Starfuries to escort the Narn ship in to hyperspace. The Centauri open fire and Sheridan is forced to take out the Centauri vessel. The ship is destroyed and the Narn vessel escapes into hyperspace. Babylon 5 sustained damage. Sheridan is asked to apologize for his actions by the head of Nightwatch. On his way to apologize he takes the Core Transport. While in there he sees a Centauri bomb in the transport. He opens the doors of the transport and jumps out. As he is falling toward the station, Kosh comes out of his encounter suit and rescues Sheridan. Sheridan later thanks Kosh for saving his life.The Fall of Night Notes * Sheridan speaks a little Drazi.All Alone in the Night Appearances Apocrypha The non-canon portion of the novel has Sheridan in command of the [[EAS Galatea|EAS Galatea]] before his transfer to the [[EAS Agamemnon|EAS Agamemnon]] in October of 2256, immediately before the Icarus departs Station Prime.The Shadow Within References }} External Links * Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Category:True Seekers